Crazy in Love with you
by firagan
Summary: When the Joker escapes from Arkham asylum, he is soon caught by the batman. However, it becomes evident that it's not just freedom that he is afraid of losing... Joker/ Batman slash.


CRAZY IN LOVE WITH YOU

By XxRedxXxTearsxX

A/N: I dont own batman or any ofther kharacters in the batman world. If i did i would make this fic happen like every episode because joker is so kawaii, LOL. This is my 1st fic evar! my englsh teecher told me i knead too improve my english so yah hear i am too prove her wong!!! dont be meen liek her!

Chapter one - ESCAPE

Arkham asilum was a creepy and dark place. It was so dark that every one inside it was creeped out by it. Only crazy people went in too the asilum (except for the psykologists, becuse they worked their. Duh). The most feared person in the asilum was a clown prince caled the joker becuse he was a crazy clown.

He had emereld green hair and fingernaels, a chalk wite face, ruby red lips that were cut into a creepy smile and black pander like eyes that were maed by maek-up. He also usually wear a purple suit but he was not allowed to wear it in the asilum because he had to wore a straight jaket so he could not wear his purple suit. All this gave him the appearence of a clown.

He was the most feared clown in the asilum, and he had a deadly homicidal misshion, which he shouted from his cell evry day in a loud shouty voice.

'Im going to kill the batman!!1!' the joker shouted, loudly.

But the joker could not kill the batman if he was stuck in arkham asilum, so he had to escape by being a very very clever clown. Thankfully, he had freinds who helped him get out of the asilum liek harley quinn who loved the joker so much she helped him free the joker every few weeks. But the joker did not love her but she did not no that so it was easily for the joker to manipulate her, lol.

Anyway, harley helped joker escape from the asilum using dinamight, which was very explosive. When the joker escaped from the asilum, he laughed manically and smiled. 'i don't need you anymoar harley. Go away'. Harley obliged because she loved joker, but the joker didnt liek her.

Joker decided to hunt batman because that was his plan all along but he did not no wear batman was so he had too maek crime first to get batmans attention. So he went down intwo gotham citie wear he got intwo action by hitting a man hardly ovar the head hardly. The man was very sad.

"please dont hurt me i am a father and a husband and i love my family so much dont kill me" said the man. The joker merely laughed.

"hahahahahaha. i dont care. be more liek me and youll see life is just one big joek!" he licked his lips and then pulled out a pencil. "here, ill make you happy. Do you want to see a magick tric?"

But then batman came out of the shadows and knocked the joker to the ground. "ill show you a magick tric joker!!1!" shouted the batman angrily. the joker laughed.

"fienally, i can see my play-mate after such a long time. hows it going bats?"

the batman did not answer the jokers question. "your coming with me" said batman. He grabbed the joker and flew away with him. the man on the street looked up and thanked the vigilante under his breathe.

'thank you, batman' he sighed 'thank you'

---

the batman took joker to the rooftop wear the joker was begining to get annoid. "bats put me down!" he shouted. batman threw him to the ground.

"you need to goe back to arkham asilum!!!" said batman. the joker looked at him then sighed.

"i dont want to!"

"why not?" asked batman, grabbing the joker by the collar of his purple suit (A/N He can ware that now becaus he escaped from the asilum now. duh.). The joker looked intwo batmans eyes and sighed mizerably. Batman was breathtaken at how pretty his pander eyes looked when there was tears glinting in them liek edward cullens skin in the liet (A/N If you dont liek twilight than you are a freek!!1!)

"because i enjoy playing gaems with you" said the joker sadly. it was true. The only reason joker tried to kill batman was because it gaev him something to do. But if joker went back to the asilum than he had nothing to do anymoar and that maed him rlly sad =( "your the only person i can have fun wiv. oh bats..." the joker sobbed.

Batman was very shoked by the joker crying. He had never cried before and this was something rlly new to see. Suddenly, the batman realised he did not liek seeing the joker cry, and felt a pang of affection foar the creepy clown who was actually quite hawt.

i"OMG!"/i thought batman, suddenly very aware of the jokers sweetness. i"i must be in love with him!"/i. But even though batman new he loeved the joker he new that he also had an obligation to send the joker to the asilum again because he was the protecteer of the citie. So he deceided to give joker a happey tiem befoar he went back to the asilum to maek him happy.

"i can give you some fun befoar you go" said batman seductively. the joker looked at him and smilled. "rlly?" said joker. Batman grined. "rlly." he replyed, and puled the joker in foar a rlly sweet kiss.

then they went to batmans secwet house, wear they wear going to have a rlly good tiem! (But not this chapter becuse thats next chapter LOL)

A/N: OMG That was my first chapter. please review! if i get enough good reviews i can show my teacher and shell be happy to. 


End file.
